


Thirty-Two Seconds

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a glimpse into the brief yet heartbreaking moments after the Doctor says goodbye to Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Two Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KTRose for the quick beta! :)

He spent five breathless seconds paralyzed in shock and dismay,

Frozen for all but two tears.

One second passed while the realization ripped through him,

As it tore her from him forever on Bad Wolf Bay.

 

His hearts turned cold after five seconds more,

As he quickly scanned the room for her just in case,

And her warmth robbed from it.

They were well and truly done for.

 

For three seconds he covered his eyes,

The emptiness struck him too hard.

Four seconds were spent reminding himself to breathe,

Since there would be no more goodbyes.

 

He spent the remaining fourteen setting coordinates for somewhere. 

He urged the ship to take him to a place where he’d be needed.

But she always knew better.

She first brought him some _one_ ,

Someone important.

The woman with red hair.


End file.
